Los secretos de la luna jade
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Maka es la chica más hermosa de todo el Shibusen, su personalidad es todo un enigma y siempre suele estar acompañada de sus amigos. Todos ellos esconden un secreto relacionado con el pasado de Maka y con su futuro, así como con Shinigami-sama y Soul esta dispuesto a descubrirlo. ¿Quién diría que la luna podría llegar a ser jade?


Capitulo 1

Un nuevo estudiante

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shibusen era el instituto más prestigiado de todo Death City, una ciudad bastante singular.

.

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el pavimento y los estudiantes del instituto observaban atentos como las gotas resbalaban por los amplios ventanales del enorme edificio. El ruido que se oía era bastante ensordecedor, debido a que los jóvenes hablaban sin moderar su volumen de voz.

Todos parecían entretenidos en su charla y en sus juegos.

-¡Ya llego! –chillo un chico de baja estatura con emoción, al oír este aviso, todos guardaron silencio al instante.

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio cenizo recogido en dos altas coletas, ojos de un profundo y penetrante color verde jade, alta, delgada, piel nívea y rostro inexpresivo, entro en el lugar despreocupadamente. Todos mantenían sus ojos fijos en ella, la elegancia que emanaba era atrayente para todos.

-¡Maka-san! –grito unos de los presentes, atrayendo la atención de la mencionada. Antes de que el valiente pudiese continuar, un chico peliazul de una muy alta estatura, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos de un precioso verde esmeralda, musculoso, bastante apuesto y ceño muy fruncido, se unió a la rubia que se encontraba parada a mitad del largo pasillo.

-¡Ya llegue! –dijo con tono serio, mirando de forma amenazante al chico que se había atrevido a hablarle a su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro –musito Maka relajando su rostro ligeramente. -¿Dónde están Tsubaki y Liz? –cuestiono extrañada la chica al no encontrar a sus dos mejores amigas.

El peli azul soltó un chasquido.

-Ya sabes…Liz –contesto sin cambiar su tono. Maka comprendió.

-Bueno, vámonos Black Star –dijo en tono frio, comenzando a retomar su usual camino, ignorando a la multitud de alumnos que la veían pasar como si fuera un extraño espécimen, según opinaba B*S.

.

.

.

.

En la entrada del lugar, una elegante limosina negra se estacionaba con gran maestría.

La puerta de atrás se abrió tan rápidamente que al chofer no le dio tiempo de bajarse para hacer el mismo el trabajo y poder ahorrárselo al pasajero.

Aquella persona bajo, mostrando a un apuesto joven de cabellera blanca, ojos de un color rojo como la sangre, piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, musculoso sin exagerar y ceño muy fruncido.

-Ya me voy –musito con brusquedad, dejando al chofer parado en la acera bajo la lluvia.

El hombre observo al chico entrar a la institución con una ligera preocupación, mas decidió ignorar el sentimiento para volver a subir al auto.

-Vaya con cuidado Soul-sama –murmuro por lo bajo, antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente para Soul, quien observaba con fastidio la puerta de su nuevo salón de clases.

Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar al maestro de la clase dar el discurso del nuevo alumno, cosa que le pareció realmente innecesario.

-¡Pasa! –escucho desde adentro. El peliblanco respiro profundamente, armándose de paciencia para aguantar las miraditas indiscretas que las alumnas de los salones solían enviarle.

Soul abrió la puerta sin cuidado alguno, y paso para acomodarse frente a toda una multitud. Su predicción había sido acertada, gran parte de las chicas del lugar lo miraban de una forma que lo incomodaban bastante, pero en cierta forma le agradaba, porque a él le gustaba ser el rompecorazones.

-Soy Soul Eater Evans, mucho gusto –pronuncio con su usual tono "cool"

El escándalo no se hizo esperar, el profesor les mando una mirada asesina y le indico a Soul su asiento.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado increíblemente rápido y el esperado receso ya había hecho acto de presencia. Los alumnos no tardaron en ir a rodear a Soul y comenzar a hacer preguntas demasiado comunes, algunas que otras algo indiscretas.

El profesor observo por todo el salón atento, en busca de alguien en específico, pero sin encontrarla.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Albarn? –cuestiono curioso.

Umy, una chica con aspecto de modelo, le observo con interés.

-No, ella no vino a clases. En la hora de entrada la vi, pero desde ese entonces no ha vuelto a venir –contesto un chico de tez morena y ojos de un color azul intenso.

-Debe de estar de nuevo con el director, esta mañana la vi yendo hacia esa dirección –comento una chica de corta cabellera rosa.

-Gracias Kim, Takuto –agradeció el hombre con seriedad, retirándose del aula.

Soul los observo con curiosidad, mas no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Soul había llegado al instituto y para ese momento, ya había hecho amistad con un chico llamado Hero, de cabellera rubia, grandes ojos verde jade y bastante delgado a decir verdad, aun así era uno de los más guapos del instituto.

Soul se encontraba mirando por la ventana fuera de su salón, esperando a que Hero llegara.

-¡Soul! –saludo Hero, llegando hasta donde su amigo se encontraba –Parece que hoy tampoco habrá educación física –comento respirando algo agitado debido a la carrera que había hecho para llegar más pronto.

Soul frunció el ceño, regresando su mirada a la ventana.

-Sera por esta maldita lluvia –se quejo Soul, desviando la mirada y posándola en su cansado amigo.

Hero sonrió de manera despreocupada y estuvo a punto de mencionar algo, mas exclamaciones sumamente ruidosas lo impidieron.

-¡Ya llego! –grito una chica entre una gran multitud que se había formado al otro lado del pasillo, afuera de las aulas.

Soul parpadeo extrañado. Dando un giro para ver qué era lo que causaba tanto escándalo.

Sus ojos rojos, se toparon con una hermosísima chica de larga cabellera rubia cenizo, ojos de un hermoso color verde jade, alta, delgada de piel nívea, con una expresión fría en su rostro.

Soul observo a Hero en busca de respuestas, mas este miraba atento a la chica.

-Buenos días –saludo Hero sonriente.

Maka se detuvo un momento frente al rubio y le observo de una manera amable.

-Buenos días Hero –se limito a responder seria, para luego continuar con su camino pasando de largo todas las aulas.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto el peliblanco muy interesado, notando las miradas asesinas que le enviaban a Hero.

El rubio lo observo y una sonrisa alegre enmarco sus labios.

-Su nombre es Maka Albarn, es catalogada como las más inteligente, hermosa, elegante y deportista en todo Shibusen –contesto con seriedad –Pero me parece extraño –comento para sí.

-¿El qué? –cuestiono Soul atento

Hero lo miro con seriedad.

-Ella nunca va sola por el instituto. Siempre está acompañada por B*S, Kid o Ragnarok o todo su grupo de amigos –informo el rubio.

Soul lo miro desconcertado.

-No me preguntes, no lo sé…-el timbre de entrada a clases sonó, impidiendo que Evans siguiera escuchando sobre Albarn.

.

.

.

.

Soul ingreso a su aula, caminando con cierto fastidio, al levantar su mirada carmesí se encontró con Maka Albarn sentada a un lado de su puesto. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Soul.

_-Vaya, así que este es su salón y ese su asiento. Esto será interesante _–pensó el peliblanco.

Soul pasó por su lado para llegar hasta su asiento, siendo completamente ignorado por Maka quien parecía más concentrada en su grueso libro.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto. El estaba dispuesto a conquistar a Maka Albarn, y de su victoria no tenía dudas.

El profesor entro al aula, mirando con asombro a Maka, mas no dijo nada.

-Comencemos –musito, sacando un libro de su estuche, mas Maka ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Las clases transcurrían completamente aburridas, hasta que el timbre del receso finalmente sonó.

Todos salieron despavoridos del aula con dirección a la cafetería, mientras que Maka se levantaba con cuidado de su lugar. Ella observo a Soul con frialdad.

-¡Maka-chan! –Kim se acerco a ella, jalando con mucho cuidado de su brazo. –B*S te esta buscando –aviso

Albarn asintió.

-Gracias Kim –musito con cuidado, soltándose del agarre de Kim con elegancia y saliendo del aula con Kim tras ella, dejando a Soul completamente solo en el aula.

.

.

.

Evans salió fastidiado del salón, encontrándose con un muy nervioso Hero, cosa que extraño al peliblanco.

-¿Te pasa algo Hero? –cuestiono Soul preocupado.

-Es que…-sus palabras quedaron al aire por la llegada de Maka Albarn.

-Cálmate –ordeno con voz amable.

Hero comenzó a derramar lágrimas, abrazándose a Maka ante la desconcertada mirada de Soul.

-Ella estará bien –Maka le sonrió a Hero.

-Pero es que fue culpa de…-el rubio no termino de hablar porque Maka suspiro frustrada.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso y de la abuela también, por lo pronto vayamos al hospital para que ver como sigue –murmuro Maka suavemente, comenzando a caminar con Hero abrazado a ella.

-Si, hasta luego Soul –se despidió Hero.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…..


End file.
